War between sisters!
by FadedZane
Summary: this story is based on my OCs and some Ninjago characters
1. The start

Their are gonna be some weird names so bare with me okay?

* * *

Present

Luna placed her hand on her enlarged stomach,its been about five months into her pregnancy and she was looking at the necklace around her neck given to he by her brother,"My kids will have a better life than I had." She said holding the necklace in her hands,the necklace was a crescent moon with a star at the tip.

* * *

Past

 _I've lived in a forest for as long as I can remember._

"Lura! Leave Luna alone!" Rocky said trying to push his eight year old sister away from his twin,"Oh Rocky! Why should you care you little runt!" She said pushing him away,"Keep him there and don't let him move!" Lura snapped,when she turned back she saw that Luna has ran away.

"Run!Run! As fast as you can! And then we'll catch you again!" Lura's taunt sounded behind her. Luna fell and found herself in a dragon's nest. When she looked around she saw many more dragons. Many of them where young,all but one with golden sunset yellow eyes,looked at her kindly before moving over to and curled around Luna. Luna rested her head on the dragon's body and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

This is only the start

If you want me to add more information on Lura?


	2. Why?

Present

"Why did she she do it?" Luna mumbled to herself.

* * *

 _Past_

 _For the first time,I felt safe with those dragons,as if nothing could harm me... But she did..._

For the next few years,Luna and her twin brother,Rocky slowly gained the trust of the dragons,and became part of their pride/flock. Luna threw a knife at a target hanging on a tree blindfolded, when she took the blindfold off and saw that her knife did hit the target and a necklace,"Hu?" She said confused before going up to the target,before she could take the knife down she was surprised attacked by her twin brother,"Happy eighteenth birthday!" Rocky said pinning his sister's arm down,"Haha!"Luna laughed struggling o of her brother's grasps,"What did you get me the time?"Luna asked retrieving the knife and necklace,"I custom made it."Rocky said as Luna put the necklace in his hands,"Want me to put it around your neck?" Rocky asked Luna who nodded. Once her put the necklace around her neck,Luna frowned,"I don't have anything for you."Rocky rolled his eyes,"You've done enough to last me a life time of birthdays,you found us a safe place to live and train without worrying about Lura and her followers." Rocky responded giving Luna a hug,"Let train!" Luna said with a chuckle, "Do you have your special knives?" Rocky asked lifting an eyebrow,"Always!Now let's start!"Luna said taking out her tick knives.(Luna loves using knives cx she has Mastered using knives of any type/kind)

After hours of training both Luna and Rocky were tired," I'm exhausted!"Rocky said leaning against a tree,"Luna?"Rocky asked,"What is it Luna said putting her trick knives away, "What are you scared of?" Luna looked at her brother and hesitated, "If I tell you,will you tell me what you're scared of?" Rocky nodded,"I'm scared of losing you and dying alone...Your turn!"Luna said turning her attention to her brother,"I'm scared of Lura,and loosing you."Rocky hesitated for a moment before saying, "I had a dream,where I died." Luna looked at him wide-eyed,"But I'm not dying anytime soon!"Rocky said wrapping his arm around his sister. When a loud painful dragon roar sounded from deep within the forest, "One of the dragons is in trouble!" Luna said running towards the roar.

"Haha!" A I'm in when you're a voice came to Luna's and Rocky's ears," Oh no..."Luna said quietly, "Well,well,well! If it isn't one of Luna's and Rocky's dragons!" Lura said sneering. Lura was accompanied by Ross,Reed,and an unknown person,"What does Ross see in Lura?"Scowled Rocky silently,"Let's kill the dragon!" Lura said with a dark chuckle,"Never!" Luna shouted throwing one of her trick knives in front of the dragon and smoke came from it allowing the dragon to fly away and both Luna and Rocky ran away from Lura and her followers.

* * *

Present

Luna groaned in pain,her water broke. _Where are you Zane?_


	3. Two deaths

Present

"Ugh!" Luna said in pain,Zane had taken her to a hospital and her kid(s) where on the way,in some way it reminded her of her brothers death making things hard for her. Luna closed her eyes for a moment before something brought her back to the past.

* * *

Past

 _The day when he died,I felt like I lost everything_

"Luna!" Rocky said smiling, "Look here!" He said picking up a child around eight of nine years old,"She's our half sister! We have to raise her!"Luna nodded and greeted her,"What's you name?"Luna asked her young half sister,"My name is Raven." She said quietly. Raven was a white girl with dark purple eyes and dark hair. Luna hugged Raven,"Let me show you something." Luna said. Later that day Luna was showing Raven around,"And here are the weapons room." Luna said opening a hidden door,"I'm best with knives,but you can try out any of the weapons. " Luna said looking down at Raven,"No thanks." Raven said shaking her head,"Well good, because your to young to use them." Luna said chuckling and started to throw some knives at a tree.

* * *

Rocky's POV

Rocky was taking a walk in the forest when he ran into Lura and her gang,"Well, well! If it isn't Rocky."she said sneering, Rocky recognized Ross and only Ross. Ross and another gut grabbed him. He blacked out when something hit his head.

* * *

Luna's POV

"He should of been back by now." Luna said to herself,"Raven,please stay here."Luna said to her half sister and took one of her dragons to go look for her brother.

After a long time e of looking for the sky,Luna finally saw something strange and landed her dragon to get a closer look. It was blood! She followed the trail and to her horror,she saw her brother. Luna stiffly went over to him. He wasn't breathing, "No...god no." Luna said covering her eyes,"Hope you like it." Lura said laughing cruelly. Ross was on Luna's left side and without warning Luna grabbed him and slit his neck,he died within moments. Lura and the other guy backed away from Luna and ran away.

* * *

Luna dragged her brother's body home but left it out side,she had to tell Raven but she needs to clean up first. After she cleaned up,Luna found Raven,"Where's Rocky? " Raven asked when she saw Luna,"He's dead."Luna said straight out.

* * *

Rip Rocky


End file.
